Falling For You
by earthyophelia
Summary: Unspoken emotions often are the strongest. A story of love that was left unspoken and couldn't have a happy ending.


**A/N -** I know there are loads of mistakes in this story. If anyone wants to beta this then PM me please.

* * *

 **|::| Falling For You |::|**

There was no fundamental, no termination. There wasn't a begin or end. No meagre of light or globule of sound. There was no warmth, touch or feelings, nothing. If there was something that was emptiness. Who knew since when he had been trapped in this dark, out-caste, solitude, zeatless world and who knew for how long this emptiness was going to surround him. Didn't he have release from this solitary world? From this loneliness?

Who knew how much time had passed when suddenly he felt someone calling him by name from a huge distance. Was it just his contrive or someone was really calling him? Could he hear someone? He centralized his attention again. He wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to say, yes, I can hear you. But how? He had no strength left to speak up. His whole perceptions churned with extreme anxiety but he was unable to do anything.

He tried to take deep breaths for which his chest heaved.

"Daya...-" that pleasant voice again called him. He wanted to reply, his lips trembled but no sound came out from his mouth. Again he drowned into that miserable darkness.

.

The short-haired girl was sitting on the stairs outside the temple near the sea-shore. She watched the tides splashing on the shore with gusts, She had a strange, mad look in her eyes. A soft wind blew and a wisp of her short hair came on her face, tickling her cheeks and she brushed the hair back with her fingers. From the stairs she could hear the low mumble of the priest's voice, who was reciting some vedic hymn. She gulped air into her lungs and bit her lower lip. The view in front of her slowly began to blur as her eyes filled with tears. She rubbed her eyes and wiped her face and stood up from there and headed to the bureau.

Two months had passed but no progress. The doctors informed them that the chance of his recovery was near zero percent. As thee bullet passed through about a centimeter above his heart he was alive, but because of bleeding a lot he went in a very deep sleep. He was in coma.

Her mind was busy, trying to understand herself, her wishes, her feelings or may be she just wanted to know what he felt for her. But why! she knew he cared for her. Whenever she was in trouble he used to become the most anxious. Then she thought what if that was just because they were coworkers. May be he had done the same if anyone else was in her place. When she was trying to figure out the right decision for herself and him also that terrifying incident took place, just before her eyes.

They were off to a factory near Malad. They were stuck in the signal. Suddenly a car came next to there Qualis and through the car window a man shot him at once and then rushed away. All these happened within a few minutes. Everything was over. His head was flexed down behind, settled on the edge of the driving seat. She sat just next to him ans screamed out of dread, covering her ears with both her hands.

.

She pushed the door of the bureau and proceed in. There was pin drop silence there. Every one was standing in their desks with an astonished expression on their faces. She walked in and found ACP Pradyuman standing in front of Freadrick's desk. He had just finished talking with someone over the phone. After he hung up he looked ferocious.

She moved forward and stood behind him. "ACP sir!" she broke the silence. ACP Pradyuman averted his face a bit to see her face with the corner of his eye. Then looked down. "Let's go", he ordered and walked straight to the door hastily, followed by others leaving perplexed Shreya behind. Their behavior made her worried. Panic seized her and so she too followed them.

They soon reached the hospital. Dr Tisha was waiting for them in front of the ICU room. They rushed there. "Everything alright doctor?" ACP wanted to know.

"Yes sir. In fact I have a good news for you all. Inspector Daya is now out of danger. I've checked his reports. All good", Dr Tisha smiled.

"Can...can we meet him doctor?" Abhijeet asked.

"Not now. He is sleeping in peace due to the dose of meperidine injection. But after he wakes up you can surely meet him", she told them. They let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Thank you so much doctor", ACP muttered.

Dr Tisha nodded slightly and walked to another cabin and the officers waited outside ICU.

.

"How are you feeling Daya?" ACP patted on Daya's hair and messed them up.

"Better sir", he replied weakly.

"Good. Get well soon pal! We're ALL missing you a lot", Abhijeet gave needless force on the word ALL.

"Thank God sir you're alright now. For the second time my wife was fasting for your long life. She was really worried", Freddy swayed his hand in the air having an innocent smile stuck on his face.

Pankaj wanted to say something, well they all had something to say but at the meantime Tisha entered into the room and asked them to get out as she had some routine checkups to do. So everyone left the cabin. Daya closed his eyes and Tisha stood near the monitors and was talking with the nurse about the reports. Shreya was just standing at a corner in the room, after everyone had left, she went near him and put her hand on his head and moved down to his cheek. At her touch he shook up and opened his eyes. "Get well soon sir", she whispered and swiftly moved from there. He was surprised and stared at the door, even after she left the room. He felt a change in himself within these few seconds. A change of emotions for her. Who knew whether it was for good or no. Till then Dr Tisha came near him to check his pulse so he gave up his thoughts and closed his eyes.

.


End file.
